


Southern Comfort

by worldswrst (thehotinpsychotic)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/worldswrst
Summary: After a rough night out, Adore finds herself turning to her hotel roommate for comfort.





	Southern Comfort

Adore storms into the bathroom wordlessly, closing the door hard behind her. Bianca can tell that something is bothering the younger queen, so she rises from her bed and knocks lightly on the door before entering the bathroom. 

Adore turns to look at her, and Bianca can’t help but to let her mouth fall open when she realizes what’s upset her friend. Across Adore’s forehead, in all capital letters is the scrawled word “FAGGOT.” All it takes is that one look from Bianca to get tears welling in Adore’s wide eyes. She puts a hand over her mouth and screws her eyes shut, eyeliner streaking down her cheek as tears begin to fall.

“Adore, baby, what happened?” Bianca asks. She steps to her friend, looping her arms around Adore’s neck as she presses her forehead to Adore’s. 

“After the show, I went to get a few drinks like I normally do,” Adore says. Her voice is small and shaky, and it’s enough to nearly push Bianca to tears as well. “I didn’t think that I would be held down in the men’s room by strangers, but that’s what happened and well… yeah.” Her eyes opened and she looked up to the ceiling, tears still streaming down her face rapidly. “I feel so fucking stupid.”

“They’re the ones who are fucking stupid; you’re perfect,” Bianca assures. She uses her thumbs to wipe the tears away from Adore’s cheeks. “I hate to see you like this.”

Adore bobs her head, sniffling, “I do, too. I look like a swollen baby.”

Bianca can’t help but chuckle a little. “You are such a goofball.”

Adore finally cracks a hint of a grin, sighing as she breaks the hug. She pulls her wig off and then peels off her false lashes, sticking them to the porcelain sink. She begins to wipe away her makeup, saying, “I’m going to take a shower.”

“I’ll leave you to it then, kiddo,” Bianca replies. “I love you.”

“Actually, wait,” Adore says. She looks at Bianca, and there’s a slight blush rising in her cheeks as she asks, “Will you join me? I just really don’t want to be alone right now.”

Bianca is taken aback, but she answers nevertheless, “Uh, yeah, sure. No problem.”

Adore smiles. “Party.” With that, she pulls her dress off over her head, draping it over the sink. 

Bianca turns her attention to unbuttoning her own shirt, and she can hear the familiar sound of tape ripping as Adore frees herself from her tuck. She steps into the shower, closing the curtain behind her and starting the water. 

“Cute butt,” Bianca calls.

Adore pops her head out from behind the curtain, grinning. “Thanks, grandpa.”

Bianca mock laughs, then telling shortly, “Fuck you.” 

Adore giggles, retreating back into the shower. Bianca continues to strip, folding her clothes neatly once she’s done and stacking them on the sink. She enters at the back of the shower. Adore is facing her, black ink running down her face as the water hits her. Adore opens her eyes, and Bianca can’t help but to steal a glance down below. When she meets Adore’s eyes again, she can tell that the queen must have noticed her sizing her up; she starts to blush and cross her legs.

“You’re so hot,” Bianca assures. She steps forward, placing a kiss on Adore’s lips. Her hands run down the younger queen’s sides, eventually landing on her ass and giving a squeeze. She grabs one of Adore’s thighs and pushes it up, allowing the queen to wrap her leg around her waist as they kiss again. 

One of Adore’s hands makes its way onto Bianca’s cock, the other sliding around her waist to grab a hold of her ass. She breaks the kiss, instead sucking harshly on Bianca’s neck. Bianca’s head falls back in bliss, and Adore’s mouth travels to one of her nipples and starts working on the sensitive skin. Bianca’s cursing under her breath, both of her hands now firmly planted on Adore’s tight ass. Adore’s lips continue to travel south until she unceremoniously drops to her knees with a wet thud. Her wide eyes gaze up at Bianca as she eases her mouth onto her cock. 

Bianca lets out a small whimper as Adore continues, bobbing with enthusiasm in response to Bianca’s sounds. One of Bianca’s hands threads through Adore’s dark hair, and the only word that can leave Bianca’s mouth is, “Fuck.” 

Adore is grinning as she continues her work, one of her hands trailing up Bianca’s stomach. She quickens her pace, and she can all but feel Bianca’s hips twitching with stimulation. It isn’t much long after that Adore hears those famous last words, “I’m close.”

Adore simply focuses on the head of the cock while picking her speed up even further, and very soon Bianca is growling out a slew of obscenities as she comes, her hand clutching a fistful of Adore’s hair. 

Adore swallows, then rising and kissing Bianca again. The two finish their shower soon after. Bianca retreats to her bed after kissing Adore once more, not bothering to dress before curling up under the duvet. Not long after, Adore surfaces from the bathroom, scantily clad in a red pair of briefs. Bianca doesn’t complain as Adore shuffles into bed next to her, and when one of her arms drapes over Bianca’s bare waist, all she can do is sigh contently.


End file.
